Talk:Flak Jacket
Gallery On the page it talks bout the colors of the flak jackets...n ppl who came 2 this website woodnt know what they looked like if all they were sayin is the color...so i think we shood add images of all the villages' flak jackets which they are talkin bout 2 get a better idea of what they look like--Moiz1224 (talk) 07:07, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :That'll leave the page with more images than the article itself...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:10, 1 September 2009 (UTC) well yea but it'll be worth it..dont u think...n shoodnt there be a lot of images on articles...it helps illustrate the page--Moiz1224 (talk) 07:11, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Its only a change in color. The rest are pretty much the same...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:14, 1 September 2009 (UTC) but it wood still be better cuz u can actually see wat it look likes rather than juzz think n gess--Moiz1224 (talk) 07:16, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::I think there was a previos debate about not adding galleries, which was agreed upon...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:18, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Reopened discussion I personally think a gallery would be a good idea. Anyone? SimAnt 23:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :For the differences between the villages sure. Not so much for color differences. ~SnapperT '' 23:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I personally think it'd look good. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 23:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I think that's cool.--'NinjaSheik' 00:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'd recommend using Kakashi, Baki, Kakkō, Killer Bee, Kiri (what other named character is wearing one?). SimAnt 00:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget about the Sound flak jacket. You could just use the one Lord Orochimaru was wearing during the Chunin Exams. Oh, by the way, Simant-senpai, I know you've been updating the Wolrd Map on the Geography page on the wiki. I want to tell you that you're doing such a cool job! I didn't even think that was possbile to make the icons clickable to redirect the symbols and dots to their repsected pages.--'NinjaSheik' 00:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I'd like to point out File:YoungGuy.png, that this seems to be an earlier generation of flak jackets, so we could do things such as that as well. And thanks about the map. SimAnt 00:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It is an eariler generation version. In the back of the third Anime Profiles, they showed a younger Tsunade wearing the same flack jacket. Oh, and you're welcome.--'NinjaSheik' 00:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :You are right, in episode 128 of shippuden the sannin wear this version. SimAnt You were right first, you just didn't know at first. Well...Are there any objections so far?--'NinjaSheik' 01:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem with the gallery idea really as long as it's done in moderation. --Cerez☺ (talk) 01:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm very happy to hear this. I was looking for good pics of the different flak vests just yesterday. Arrancar79 (talk) 02:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to point out that the 'earlier version flak jacket' that the Sannin wore might not be an earlier version. The Sannin are seen wearing it in the flashback to their fight with Hanzō and in the flashback to Orochimaru's defection from Konoha, yet we see the normal flak jackets being used in flashbacks to the Kyūbi attack and Dan's death and in the Kakashi Gaiden. It seems to have been something peculiar to the Sannin. Also, Kakashi was wearing an ANBU uniform during the Kyūbi attack flashback. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::A~ctually, I just examined the Sannin's flak jackets and they actually seem to be normal flak jackets with some kind of extra armour worn over it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Argh, too many flashbacks. Anyway, what would you classify this jacket as? It's from the 3rd war. Early Konoha one or... '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 21:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::That looks like the 'special' flak jacket the Sannin wore, which in my opinion is the standard flak jacket with an extra armour over it. Just so you know, Tsunade et al. wore regular flak jackets when Dan died during SWWII. Minato et al. wore regular ones during SWWIII. Kurenai's father et al. wore regular ones during the Kyūbi attack. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm.. so is there such a thing as an "early version" of the Konoha flak jacket? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 21:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::The only thing that could qualify as an 'early version' would be the armour worn during SWWI and before. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Last question, as example, something like the scene right before where Tobirama chose to stay behind and fight the Kinkaku Force. They are wearing this so called 'early version'? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 22:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looks like it. Some wear shoulder plates and some don't, so it seems to be more varied than the flak jackets, but they look uniform enough. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Some of the pictures in the gallery are rather poor, I must say. The Oto flak jacket is obscured by Orochimaru's purple aura. T, the Suna and Iwa flak jackets have the wrong colours, and the Kiri flak jacket is missing the Kiri symbol on the shoulders. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Also, wouldn't it be better to take an image of someone wearing the Kumo flak jacket with the standard black shirt underneath and without hands in front of the jacket? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :The flack jackets with the extra armor worn by the Sanin were also worn by Ibiki and Aoi in flashbacks in the Land of Tea filler--Soul reaper (talk) 11:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Shounen, unfortunately there are not that many good images of the Oto jacket with correct color. Many of them are just side angles, most show them as just black vests, and rather poor quality (it's kinda hard to find good quality images of episodes that far back). I'll keep looking for more in the meantime. And as for the Iwa ones, the only good images of flak jackets appear in the Kakashi Gaiden, and Kakkō and Taiseki's jackets a have a long slash across them from when Kakashi slashed them with his blade. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 15:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::What about the flak jacket Kurotsuchi wears? Isn't there a good shot of that? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Possibly, I'll look through the new episodes, if not, would the manga image in her infobox suffice? ::::Sure, it looks good enough to me. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I got this one. Let me know if it looks good, if it's fine, i'll work on getting a better quality version. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 16:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's not the best, but it's better than having an image with the wrong colours. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::So we should use the manga image of her? I think that'd look better. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 18:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Instead of the random ninja from the anime only arc, would it be possible to use Zabuza in his flashback with haku? SimAnt 18:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::The point is to show the flak jacket, not the character. The one Zabuza wears looks like a different flak jacket.--''Deva '' 18:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nonetheless, this image matches the description in the article. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 18:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oto jacket? umm i do believe the flak jacket of the sound is black in the anime. is there a manga coloring that depicts otherwise?-- (talk) 02:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Rank I think in Suna genins also wear flack jackets, for example Matsuri and Sari.--LeafShinobi (talk) 17:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) OVA Should you add, the Flak Jacket was apperead in OVA[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 06:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) onoki onoki seems to wear a iwagakure flak jacket put it isn't brown it is green.Tentenofthebashosen (talk) 17:23, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Amegakure The Flak Jacket worn by Hanzō and others from Amegakure should be added. It's distinctive and the pic of Ugatsu works well for this. Arrancar79 (talk) 00:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to write them in, go right ahead friend~.--Cerez365™ 00:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cant we use a different pic then the current one? People cant even see the whole thing and theres water all over it. Not trying to be picky just saying who ever gpt this one was lazy if I get a better pic can I change it?--Black-Light (talk) 19:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light takigakure when in the anime did it show a takigakure flak jacket?, i didn't see that, if its talking about shibuki or suiens waredrobe, then how is that identical to konoha's flak jacket? :Please sign your posts--Black-Light (talk) 19:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light sorry, forgot :Not how you do you. Just use the signature button, or put in four ~. Omnibender - Talk - 22:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) alright, i got it, anyway, i never saw a takigakure flak jacket that looked like how this describes it--Caseather (talk) 23:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :About the Taki flak jacket, it was probably shown in the OVA which features Takigakure. Omnibender - Talk - 23:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) i've watched that many times over, and i didn't see any taki ninja in that other then shibuki and suien, so... --Caseather (talk) 23:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC)